Help:Editing
Sections/Headers Use the equal symbol (=) on each side of the text for each "level" (font size decrease): Section To do another section that was a part of the first one: Next Section Avoid using just one = as the article title itself should be considered the "top section". However, since sections show up in the optional auto-generated table of contents (TOC), use HTML code to increase the font size of the page title without it appearing in the TOC. Bullet Points & Lists Bullet points *List item 1 *List item 1 Add another bullet point below that by adding an asterisk for each "level". **List item 1.2 *List item 1 **List item 1.2 Numbered Lists #List item #List item More items are added to numbered lists by simply grouping them together: #Banana #Apple #Banana #Apple To do a numbered list within a numbered list, use the following: #Fruits ##Orange ##Apple #Fruits ##Orange ##Apple Code For pasting in code such as LSL scripts, it's useful to put a space before text (preformatted): llSay(0,"Hello!"); llSay(0, "Hello!"); Note: text that uses this is not line-wrapped. Any extremely long text will force the page to be lengthened horizontally. Avoid this when possible. Optionally, use the HTML tags to make the text monospace. To do more than one line, just add a space before each line: state_entry() { llSay(0, "Hello!"); } state_entry() { llSay(0, "Hello!"); } Quoting Text MediaWiki doesn't have any syntax built-in that's good for quoting text. However, there is a suggested hack: "This is quote text" "This is quote text" Note: a space is used before the blockquote tag. Links Internal Internal links are done by using two brackets ( )on either side of the title. User is done with User. You can also provide alternative text to the link by separating the title and text with a pie (|). A user is done with A user. External External links can be made with one bracket on either side of the link, like http://secondlife.com. Text for the link can be given by using a space between the link and the text. official SL website is done with official SL website. When possible, provide text for the link, as not doing so produces the "1" style links which aren't very helpful. The link can also just be typed without using brackets at all for a "bare link", such as http://secondlife.com. This is acceptable for simple links (like short domains) that can be easily recognized. Redirects A page can redirect to another wiki page (like for an acronym or for capitalization issues) by putting this on the page (which will override any other text): #redirect newpage Note: External redirects will display the link but won't automatically redirect (and MediaWiki won't allow the HTML refresh tag). Images Internal Internal links to images are done in much the same way as other internal links, but add Image: (or lowercase image:) before the image's title: Add other properties to the image, like adjusting its size or adding a description: * thumb: Turns the image into a thumbnail and puts the image on the right side of the page. Replacing thumb with a pixel size like 120px will shrink the image to 120 pixels without producing a border or description below (but the description will be visible in the mouseover tooltip). * left: Puts the image on the left side of the page with the rest of the text as the description. * right: default thumbnail position To add a link to an image without actually showing the image: Image:Oz Spade.jpg Result: Image:Oz Spade.jpg If images are cutting into headers or otherwise distorting the page, attempt to use HTML tables or use the HTML tags or which will force a page break. See Wikipedia: Extended image syntax for more options. External Links to external images should be avoided where possible but, if necessary, just paste in the link to the image and it will display it: http://secondlife.com/_img/promos/gift.jpg or to link without showing the image (use this for large images): http://secondlife.com/_img/promos/gift.jpg Misc Nowiki "Nowiki" tags are used to make it so that wiki-syntax will not be used for the text between the tags, example: #Hi Seperators You can add separators between text without creating headers by using: ---- ---- Signature When adding a comment to a discussion page it is good practice to "sign" your name at the end of the text, a good way of doing this is to use: ~~~~ Oz Spade 18:03, 26 May 2006 (EDT) More Editing Help For greater detail in how to edit a page see Wikipedia: How To Edit A Page Category:Help